First Day
by l'envoi
Summary: [ON HIATUS] As he reached for his school supplies, he couldn’t help but think. ‘If this is my first day, what’s in store for the rest of the year?’ :: OneShot :: AU


**Title:** T.W.I.S.T.: First Day  
**Author:** Jou Tetsunosuke  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters: **Bierce, Cain, Gray, Joshua, Terry  
**Mood: **Annoyance  
**Word Count: **1, 105  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman.  
**Copyright: **T.W.I.S.T.: First Day ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jou Tetsunosuke** (author, publisher) – All Rights Reserved.  
**Author's Notes: **Ha ha. I'm making the T.W.I.S.T. series. These are oneshots that are based on what happened to me in real life. They don't exactly follow what happened to me, so it wouldn't seem so OOC. The series are have Terry's POV because Terry is the character who is most like me. I made a few alterations to the characters' ages. So in this series, Bierce, Bull, Cain, Enjyu, Gray, Joshua, Li, Terry and Wen are 12; Yamato is 11 and Liena is 16. Unlike the majority of the characters that are students, Yamato is Grade 5 and is Enjyu's brother, following the actual position of my friend's sibling. All the student characters are based on my friends' personalities, so once in a while it will get OOC. This is about my first day of school, only it was not the glasses that made them not recognize me, but I got a new hairstyle. But no, I wear glasses and they were quite surprised about that too. XDDD Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**T.W.I.S.T.: First Day**

_T.W.I.S.T.: To Work for an Illustrious School Turn-of-Events_

It was September 6 – the day before the start of a new school year. Tomorrow, Bierce, Bull, Cain, Enjyu, Gray, Joshua, Li, Terry and Wen were going to Grade 6. Then, they were all happily getting ready for the big day – fixing their backpacks, arranging their notebooks and double-checking all their school supplies. Well, not really…

"I hate the evil five-lettered word learning facility where we study but don't like it!" Gray barked out furiously. He was having on the telephone, speaking to Terry, who called to remind him.

"School?" Terry asked disdainfully, raising an eyebrow at his friend's earlier outburst.

"Ugh. Never say that dreaded word!" he shouted deafeningly, causing Terry to pull his own receiver away from his ear to prevent any degree of hearing loss.

"I mean, I could do lots of other things with the time I spend there. Fun things, like train or play with my PS2!" he continued, shouting as loud as ever. Terry was staring at the receiver, amazed at how the usually calm and quiet blond could be so loud.

"Gray," Terry started, placing the receiver closer to his ear. "We have to. This is why school is here, to teach the youth and ensure a bright and prosperous future for all and ourselves because 'the youth is the hope of the world and can conquer it no more, no less', quoting Saint Pedro Poveda. It also prepares us for the chapters of our life ahead and the treasure that no one can take away from us – knowledge and experience."

"Wow," Gray replied at the youth's speech. "That was deep."

He then thought for a while, "You practiced that, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," the ninja replied, annoyed at his friend's earlier comment. "That's just why I think school is so important."

"Well then, that means one thing…You're a nerd," Gray said dryly.

"I am not!" was the enraged reply. Terry hated being called a nerd. He hated it ever since, and it got more irritating now that his own ally called him that despised name.

"Whatever you tell yourself, " the blond chuckled defiantly.

Terry sighed heavily. "Just go, okay? You'll see all our other comrades again. For all you know, something very interesting could happen this year."

"Fine," Gray said, submitting into the youth's words of reason. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," was Terry's last word before he hung up.

'_Something interesting…'_ he thought as he stared at the telephone. '_Let's hope my words are true._'

**---**

The day came at last, and everyone shuffled through the vast school campus, looking through the different sheets of paper that contained the students for a particular section and racing throughout the campus for their assigned classroom.

Terry looked around. There were arrows scattered around the school for the students to follow, all pointing towards flights of stairs.

"Grade 4. Grade 5. Grade 6," he muttered to himself, looking for the proper building to go to. "Grade 6."

He ran up the two flights of stairs, his backpack in hand and smiling at the new day. He thought of all the fun he was going to have that day. Meeting up with his new friends and his new teachers, his classmates, learning…

He stopped running abruptly; a disturbed look conquering his features. '_OMG! Learning?!? Maybe I am a nerd._'

He shook his head rapidly. He did not want to think about that. '_Okay. If I remember correctly, I should be in class D._'

He walked swiftly, reading the signs above the classroom doors. '_A, B, C and D!_'

Nervously, he stood in front of the classroom door. He was afraid of what he was about to do, but he had to. He had to…put on his glasses. He remembered a few years ago when he had problems reading the notes written by the teacher. He became concerned when Gray told him that he could read them perfectly. His parents brought him to an optometrist, and it was true. He needed them. He was glad that he could see perfectly now, but he didn't want to his friends' surprised faces when he walked in the classroom. He recalled too well what his acquaintance had said the first time he wore them. "OMG! You wear glasses?" was the shocked comment. He wanted to forget that.

'_I guess I have no choice,_' he thought. He opened the door, and strode in, keeping on hand on his backpack's strap. Spotting his friends, he took a seat behind them. Bierce, Cain, Enjyu, Gray, Joshua, He noticed that some of them glanced at him, but quickly looked away.

He sighed; he knew that they were probably conversing on how weird he looked. He couldn't blame them. It was true, even he himself still has not gotten used to it yet.

His curiosity taking over, he moved closer to hear what they were saying. Then, one line took him aback, seeming that it had thrown a stone at him.

"Who's that?"

He twitched his eyebrow, an annoyed expression on his face. They didn't recognize him.

"Uh-oh," he heard one of them whisper. "Someone say something!"

"Cain, you do it!"

"Why me?" Cain protested. "Alright, fine. If that's what you guys want."

He stood, pushing his chair, and walked to the light-blue-haired youth. "Hello. I'm Cain. You're new, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Terry," he said, playing along with the situation.

"Really? That's the same name that our other friend has," the knight replied cheerfully.

"It's me, Cain. Terry," he said, looking at them displeased.

"Wait a minute," Joshua interjected, emphasizing his words. "How do we know that you're the real Terry? You could be some kind of impersonator and make us give you our secrets."

The ninja just raised an eyebrow at his associate's comment, and took off his glasses.

"OMG! You really are Terry!" Cain shouted, making a few others stare at him, disturbed.

"Of course I am," he replied, mockingly.

"Terry? I didn't recognize you because of the glasses," Gray chirped, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, you really look different," Bierce commented, looking at the other's face.

"I see you got glasses as well, Bierce," Terry replied, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," Bierce laughed. "I guess I've been using the computer too much."

"Well, I'll just pack my stuff now," the youth said, hoping that it would get him out of the conversation.

As he reached for his school supplies, he couldn't help but think. '_If this is my first day, what's in store for the rest of the year?_'


End file.
